


Thursday Mornings

by tubbanna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Complete, Crack, F/M, Fluff, I still dont know how to tag things lmao, IRL, Wilbur Soot x reader, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbanna/pseuds/tubbanna
Summary: Prompt: Is it all right if I request a Wilbur x fem reader?!Like they’re watching animations of them in the dream smp war?! (Have you seen Sad-ist’s animations?! They’re ANAZING!)I thought this idea would be cute OwO
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anna's collection of mcyt imagines and oneshots :)





	Thursday Mornings

Thursday mornings were nice. They never stood out, never too bright and sunny, or full of thunderstorms and snow. Thursday mornings were “partially cloudy” and the air was clear, a routine each week, that never seemed to differ. No matter what was happening or how one was doing, Thursday mornings were Thursday mornings. 

And on this particular Thursday morning, Wilbur and (Y/n) were sitting in their kitchen scrolling through their phones, as they do on most Thursday mornings. Wilbur scrolled through his no-reply email, checking as he did on most mornings while eating breakfast, and (Y/n) looked at the news or whatever work she had.

They sat in comfortable silence following their morning routines going about as they usually did. The kitchen smelled of sweet cinnamon rolls and coffee, the cozy space absorbing it as much as possible.

Across their small table, Wilbur let out a hum of admiration, his lips quirking up into a small smile. At the sudden sound, (Y/n) looked up, admiring her beautiful boyfriend and the way he looked so at peace.

“What are you looking at?” She asked, his excitement sparking her interest.

“My no-reply email,” Wilbur responded, before returning to his phone.

“Well I know that, but what’s the email about?”

Wilbur contemplated his options before deciding to explain his fanbase to (Y/n).

“You know how there are tons of people who do fanart for me and my friends and stuff?”

(Y/n) nodded, “Yeah, I see it on my explore page a ton, it’s really neat! They’re so good!”

“Right? Well recently people made animations!” (Y/n) raised her eyebrows, “Exactly, it’s so cool! It must take so much time to animate this stuff, plus it all looks so badass!”

“Is that what this email you’re looking at is?”

“Yeah, someone sent me one I haven’t seen. It’s really cool,” He said.

(Y/n) got up from her seat and scooted closer to him, urging him to go on.

“Well, are you gonna show me it or not?”

“You can’t start with this one!”

(Y/n) laughed at his excitement in the animations, as he insisted she watches the one that he saw first and showed her all his favorites.

She couldn’t lie, watching the animation, the art was super cool. The frames and the way the artist captured the character's expressions were super detailed. Even the music seemed to match perfectly, the animation hitting every beat and blasting with color towards the end.

When it ended, Wilbur looked at (Y/n) expectantly, waiting for some reaction.

“Holy shit, that was so impressive!” 

“Yeah?” He nodded, smiling.

“The music too- it gave me chills,” She said, rewinding the video.

“You should see, there’s so much more! There are 2 other parts of this animation- and there are hundreds of others by other artists! Can you believe that? Hundreds of people have decided they think the actions we do on the SMP is so cool, that it deserves animation!”

As he showed more videos, (Y/n) found herself being pulled closer to Wilbur, and Wilbur found himself slowly pulling (Y/n) into his lap. Before they knew it, (Y/n)’s head was laying on Wilbur’s chest as he held out his phone for both of them to see. 

After every animation (Y/n) would rewind the video to her favorite parts and show them to Wilbur, pointing out every detail. Even if Wilbur knew each animation by heart from rewatching them over and over again, he still felt warmth and fondness in watching her and talking to her about them, and how unbelievable it was that people could create such beautiful art. It made him happy to see her be so invested in something he loved. He could’ve spent hours watching and thinking about how much he loved her, but instead, he was pulled out of his thoughts by (Y/n) tapping his shoulder and showing him the best parts of the animation they just watched.

When (Y/n) noticed him suddenly go quiet she poked at him and said, “You good?”

He nodded with a smirk, “Yeah, I’m good, just thinking about how much I love you,”

Immediately, (Y/n) stuttered over her words, and she felt her face become warm. Even if he couldn’t tell if she was blushing, Wilbur knew she was flustered and chuckled.

“You can’t just pull that on me! I mean- I love you too, but you can’t be so romantic like that!” She frowned playfully.

“And who says that?”

“Me! And I’m the boss in this relationship,” She said, standing up. She soon realized her mistake though, as Wilbur stood up and towered over her, his 6’ 5” height being no match for her.

In a single swoop, he poked her side and screeched, “Pressure points!”

(Y/n) shrieked at the sudden pressure in her ribs, immediately going after Wilbur as he ran away.

“Will come back! You did not just start a tickle fight and run away!”

Wilbur’s long legs gave him a far reach ahead of her, and as she searched the house for him to get him back, he hid behind a doorway, waiting for the perfect time to strike back. Right as he thought she was around the corner, Wilbur was tackled to the ground.

“I got you! You thought you were so sneaky huh?”

Wilbur tried to protest but instead found himself laughing as she tickled him mercilessly. Slowly he recollected himself, and once again he gained the power of (Y/n) tickling her back.

Only laughs of content filled the house now, as both of them tried to calm down without tickling the other. (Y/n) cuddled closer to Wilbur as he wrapped his arms around her waist, the two of them laying in pleasant quiet. 

(Y/n) beamed up at her boyfriend, admiring the way he appreciated his fanbase so much. As he scrolled through his favorite videos, showing each one to her, she couldn’t help but only focus on how invested he was. He was doing something he truly loved and had fun with it as well. It was impressive how hard he worked to get where he was, and he deserved every bit of his fans and its fanbase. The way he found it so fascinating that people could take art and put it into this animation, and make it look so smooth, much less than the art and animations were about him, was beautiful. Even the way he was so eager to show (Y/n) his community and what people have created for him was amazing, and it showed so much.

“What are you staring at?”

“Huh?” (Y/n) was suddenly pulled out of her daydream to find Wilbur staring back at her, his eyebrows raised in question.

“You’re staring at me. Why?” 

“I zoned out, plus what do you expect me to do when you’re right in front of me? Stare at the ceiling? You’re too distracting,”

“Ok, if I can’t say ‘I love you’ randomly because I am in love with you, you cannot pull a random compliment on me, I do not care what you have to say,”

“Looks like there’s only one way to settle this then,” She replied, a mischievous smile dawned upon her face.

“No- no not again! You already won-” But it was too late, and once again their loud laughs filled their apartment.


End file.
